


Pretty roses have dangerous thorns

by Nyliz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Home, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyliz/pseuds/Nyliz
Summary: (CHEESY TITLE I KNOW)Tommy wouldn't trade his makeshift family for anything.Even if they hurt him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	Pretty roses have dangerous thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet and simple.

_Drip.....drip...._

Sometimes Family isn't found in blood.

Sometimes they are found,rare but beautiful,Like a Diamond.

Tommy's makeshift family consisted of; Phil,A survivor.Wilbur soot,A musician.Technoblade,An absolute legend.Tubbo,A great builder.

Tommy,.....He was just Tommy.

He looked at every each of them at their dinner table,and he wondered how things were.What if he never found them?

He shouldn't be cocky, _They_ found him.It was just Phil,Techno,and Wilbur from the start.Tubbo was a sweet soul and no one refused him,It was always like this.

Be nice to Tubbo and never mind his existance.But even if Phil patches him up when he gets hurt.Even if Wilbur sings songs to him so he can finally sleep.Even if Technoblade teaches him how to defend himself so no one can no longer bother him.Even if Tubbo will soothe him with his words.

_They hurt him too...._

"Tommy no! Stop replacing them with cobblestone,It doesnt fit the interior!"His brother,Tubbo,Screamed down at him.He scoffed,"It looks better this way! You're just being a baby."In the corner of his eyes,He knows Tubbo bit his tongue out of spite.

"Well,I know what to do! Besides you suck at building."Tubbo said as he crafted a furnace so he can melt copper into iron.

"Do not!" "Are too!" The banter continued,but under the stress of missing blocks and the heat of the sun,as well as the constant destroying and replacing blocks made Tubbo stand on the edge.

"Do no-" "Tommy shut up! Goodness,Just go to the mines and find me some copper and be useful instead of being a useless burden right now! Gosh,Why did I even-"Tubbo sighed and looked at Tommy who looked like he was gonna say something,But with a small glare Tommy stopped and walked away to the mines.

In Tommy's side,He felt incredibly bad.

When Tubbo had said his words,Breathing had become hard and all he can is make his eyes glaze over as grabs his pickaxe and head to the mine.

Maybe Tubbo was right..He was a burden,He was just tommy while the rest of his family were successful and talented.He was just a burden,No one would care if he got blown up by a creeper or shot by a skeleton.It didn't matter anyways.

Tubbo's words always soothe him,But today,His words hurted him.

He sat down against the stones and sighed.It was always better if he never existed.

\--

He walked back to the house with an empty stomach and no iron as Tubbo instructed.It didn't matter anyways,The house he was doing was finished.

It meant that Tubbo sent him off because he wanted him away.

It made his heart ache and he could feel the tears.But he was a man,He was 14! No one cries at that age.

And surely,No one would care if it was him.

He entered the house and saw an empty table and all his siblings talking in the living room."Tommy? Oh sorry I forgot about you."He turned to see his dad washing the dishes.

He was a burden that was easy to forget about.

"You can cook some bread,That'll be enough for you-"

"I'm not hungry..."

"Oh great! I was getting tired."His heart ached yet again and he yelled to keep the tears in.

Why bother to cry when they don't care about your feelings?

Phil always patches him up,But today he just forgot about his own existance.

He entered the living room.

"Tommy sucks! He's a burden and nothin else!"Wilbur sang lazily.His eyes going sharply trained on him.Technoblade sighed,"He's here? Well goodbye peace and quietness."

"..A-actually I'm sorta tired for mining iron-"

"Oh I didn't need them,I just needed you to go away for a while."Tubbo said calmly.

..Oh,His thoughts were right..

His siblings laughed,"Dad just forgot about you.Heyy,Watch out tommy! Dad might give you up for money!"

Technoblade laughed,"Bet he'd be worth anything."He sneered.

Don't cry tommy.

Even if you did,It's not like anyone would care.They would make fun of you for crying.

He just walked away,Phil could hear them.Why didn't he defend him? Maybe he wasn't loved anymore?

As his bedroom door shuts,The tears came pouring down.He slids down and buried his hand into his hair,hastily trying to catch air.

He couldn't breathe.It was so hard.

"I wish I could be another person,But it's impossible to be someone else when you're already yourself.."He whispered as he climbed on his bed and closed his eyes.

Wilbur's music always made him sleep at ease but now it does nothing but mock him.

Technoblade used to protect him but now he's laughing with his opponent.

He couldn't sleep at all.He heard his door open,He shared his room with Tubbo.But he was sure he was gonna sleep.

But...this early?

"Hey tommy!" He turned around as Tubbo sank on his bed,Neglecting his own bed on the side.

Tubbo started talking about bees....of course.

"T-tubbo..."He cursed himself when he croaked.Tubbo immediately stopped and looked at his brother in everything but blood.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna argue that I'm wrong?"He joked but tensed when he heard Tommy sob.

"Tommy..?-"

"I'm so sorry!"He yelled,His voice hoarsed anf cracky,"T-tubbo..! I wish you never had a brother like me! I'm so useless and all I do is just yell and fight everyone and make problems worst!"

Tears streamed down his face and Tubbo sat there,"I'm so sorry for being a burden! A mistake! I-"

"Tommy? Tubbo? What's happening?"

The other brothers were by the door.

Tommy sat there,apologizing repeatively. "Maybe it was better if I had died-"Tommy stopped as he squished into a small group hug

"Don't think of that tommy,We love you."Phil said as he pressed a small kiss on his son's head.

"B-but you always waste m-money on me..!"Wilbur hushed him as he started humming softly,Making him hazy and stopped apologizing.

But continued to cry and doubt himself.

"Tommy,You're a good kid,If I had something to bring with me to show it off,It'd be you.Now stop crying,Nerd.I taught you to fight better."Techno mumbled ruffling Tommy's head,As Tommy stopped doubting himself but continued to cry.

He nodded at his older brother and sent him a wobbly smile which Techno responded with a soft smile.

"Tommy,you're our Family and Brother.We wouldn't trade you for the world.Because for us,Having you is like a blessing."Tubbo soft spoke,His words dripping in promise and sincerity.

So He stopped crying,Leaned against the embrace of His family and not on the cold stone in the mines.

He wouldn't trade his family for anything.His family was beautiful like a rose,But hurtful.

But when they hurt him,He knows they'll cherish and love him no mattet what.

So He'd do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ņoņ


End file.
